Mystery of the Half Breed
by Geek Of the Year
Summary: A new girl arrives at Kagome's school. She seams normal enough except for one minor detail. She has a jewel shard. Determined to get it, Kagome goes to school the next day and finds that the girl has vanished from her home and turns up in the last place s


Before I start I wanna thank all the peeps who've been roleplaying with me for the past few weeks. It's cause of you guys that I actually have a plot .

I usually watch the anime, and I'm terrible at Japanese, so I'm going to avoid adding the suffix' at the end of names, just for simplicity's sake, Also I'm not exactly sure how Japanese school's work so excuse me if I make a mistake there.

Disclaimer: sigh I swear disclaimers where invented for torture…Ahem I don't own Inuyasha…There I said it…Happy? But I do own Mwahahahaa my character Aurora.

When a character is thinking, the words will be in Italics. And any change of scenes will be in between These

Chapter 1- The new girl

Monday. Easily everyone's least favorite day of the week. The halls where noisy as students and staff hurried on to their last class of the day, a small excited buzz among them all that the day was almost over, though it was unlike the excitement of Fridays. A raven haired girl, pushed her way through the crowd, muttering a few Excuse mes and Sorrys as she accidentally stepped on more than one person's foot. She slid to a stop, just in time to avoid a large group of students who had decided to hang around at the entrance of a classroom. Her classroom.

"_Inuyasha is going to kill me for staying an extra day…"_ Kagome thought, heading into her last class while shoving past the inconsiderate few. _"But I have a test in this class…I can't miss it!"_ Sighing she sat down in her usual place near the back, deaf to the Hello's from her classmates.

"A test I'm going to fail…"

Taking out her books from her book back, she finished just as the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Ando walked in looking quite flustered carrying a pile of papers and dragging what seamed to be a very heavy bag.

"Good afternoon class. I have some good news for you today…" She said, placing the papers on the desk, before turning to face the class. Kagome sighed at the sight, knowing she wasn't ready for the test. But something suddenly turned her thoughts away from the exam.

"_That's strange" _Kagome thought looking away from Mrs. Ando and glancing out the door. _"It…can't be. A jewel shard here?" _

There was no mistake about it. She could easily sense the shard. She continued to stare at out the doorway when suddenly…

"Miss Higarashi?" A stern voice suddenly called. Kagome gasped out of surprise, looking at the teacher with a vacant look.

"Yes?" She said, attempting to act innocent.

"Miss Higarashi, you have been here on and off for nearly half the school year…mostly off…" The teacher said sternly, emphasizing her last two words. "Pay attention or you will be sent to the office."

Her face turning red from embarrassment, Kagome mumbled a small "Yes Ma'am." Before staring at her desk.

Sighing, Mrs. Ando continued on with her announcement. Casting a warning glance in Kagome's direction. It was obvious from the look on her face that she thought Kagome as a delinquent in her class. "We have a new student who will be joining our class." She turned to the door, a smile suddenly appearing on her face. "Miss Maiya, don't be shy. Come right in."

"Er…"

Kagome looked up, watching with a slightly confused look on her face, slowly turning to a look of utter surprise as a girl timidly walked in, hesitating at first, but then hurrying, as if wishing to get it over with.

She had a sickly appearance to her, probably brought on by her pale skin, which was framed by her straight red hair of medium length, maybe even a bit longer than Kagome's hair. Two bright green eyes stared back at them all; with sort of a sad look in them. She adjusted the bottom of her shirt, which seamed to be a bit too big for her, before Gazing at the floor, avoiding the eyes of her new peers.

"A JEWEL SHARD!"

"Miss Higarashi!"

"Opps…" Kagome suddenly became aware of the fact that she had, not only screamed out what was supposed to be a private thought, but was also standing up, right in front of the whole class who started to laugh at Kagome's Outburst.

"Well Miss Higarashi…Do you have something to say?" Mrs. Ando glared at Kagome, tapping her finger impatiently on the desk a look of annoyance plastered on her face. Kagome slowly sat down, her face turning redder than the last time.

"Oh…Uh…Sorry Mrs. Ando, I didn't mean to shout…It's just…That pendant…" Kagome started, racking her brain for an excuse. "I uh…collect rocks…and that pendant…I was wondering if it was part of a jewel…" Laughing Nervously, Kagome was surprised to actually get an answer.

"Well no…I'm not really sure what type of rock it is actually…" The girl gave Kagome a quizzical look before holding up the pendant around her neck glancing at it. She then looked back at Kagome, letting it slip from her fingers and land on her chest, just a little lower than her collar bone. The stone was a strange sort, a deep blue-green that seamed to resemble the sea itself. It was attached to a long silver chain that seamed to strain under its weight. "It was given to me a long time ago…"

The teacher suddenly cleared her throat, causing the two girls to hastily put a halt to their conversation. Kagome muttered another small sorry, before glancing busily at the cover of her notebook, attempting to ignore a few giggles and murmers from her fellow classmates.

"Now then…This is Aurora Maiya…She has just moved here from Europe." Mrs. Ando paused, letting the class mutter a monotonous Hello. "Miss Maiya, you may sit up here in the front for now until we can find a proper place for you."

Aurora cast a final glance at Kagome before taking a seat at the broken desk by the window, pulling out a few books and looking around the class, The expression on her face clearly saying that she would rather be somewhere far away. She sighed, before turning her attention to the board.

"Because Miss Maiya has joined our class today, your test will be postponed for next week…For the rest of the period, we will review." Mrs. Ando suddenly started going over the lesson, turning her back to the class to write on the board.

Kagome wanted to listen in on the lesson (Since she was slightly pissed off that the test had been postponed) but she couldn't take her eyes away from Aurora. There was something strange about her…

"_No, She's normal…The only this strange is that _she_ has a jewel shard! The aura is being emitted from the pendant!" _She stared at the pendant, taking in nothing from the teachers lecture. As she racked her brain, trying to think up possible explanations she was snapped out of her thoughts by the familiar signal of the bell.

"_I have to talk to her…" _Kagome thought, collecting her books quickly. She stood up ready to walk right over when suddenly…

"Hey Kagome! Glad you could make it today!" Ayume said happily stepping right in front of her path. Kagome jumped back, slightly startled by the sudden appearance. She trying to get around her friend, when again, someone stepped in her way.

"Yeah, We where thought you would be sick again…What did your Grand pa say you had the last time… Wasn't It Insomnia or something" Eri muttered smiling happily at the sight of her friend.

Kagome glanced over her friends head trying to get a look behind them, but Aurora was gone. "Darn…I missed my chance…" She mumbled.

"Oh no you didn't!" Yuka cheerfully exclaimed, popping right up by Kagome's side. All three girls smiled slyly at each other before grabbing onto Kagome's arms.

"Common we got a surprise for you!" The three girls said in unison, dragging Kagome out of the classroom door.

"Hey…Guys wait..." Kagome protested, attempting to wriggle out of their grasp, before sighing, soon realizing it was no use.

The three friends plus a reluctant Kagome, Headed out of the school, on to some unknown location.

"Guy's please, I have to be getting home…I uh…Have someone meeting me there!"

"But Kagome this is important!" Eri Protested, grabbing hold of Kagome's shoulder with her other hand as if making sure she wouldn't run off on them.

"Yeah! We saw that new girl talking to Hojo!" Ayume exclaimed and was promptly bombarded by glares from Yuka and Eri.

"What? So what's wrong with that?" Kagome asked. With a perplexed look on their faces, as if expecting Kagome would burst into tears at the news, Eri, Yuka and Ayume glanced at each other, before giving Kagome worried looks.

"Don't you know what that means!" Yuka suddenly exploded. "She's trying to take him away from you! Thankfully we saw it when it happened before class, and made arrangements with Hojo, so you could meet up with him today!"

"What! Yuka…Please I don't have time…I'm meeting up with someone today…"

"Who? Your possessive boyfriend?" Eri chimed in only to be interrupted by Kagome.

"Oh common he's not that bad. You guys don't even know him…" Kagome said in a defensive tone.

"There's nothing wrong with someone being possessive…It just means they really care about you." Ayume said cheerfully, not noticing how red Kagome's face suddenly turned.

"NO WAY! It is totally not okay! Possessive guys can end up being real dangerous in the end!" Yuka retorted.

Before Ayume had a chance to reply, Kagome interrupted once again.

"Sorry guys but I really have to be going…" Noticing that their grips had loosened as they had turned their attention onto the conversation, Kagome managed to pull free. She started running in the opposite direction.

"TELL HOJO I'M SORRY!" Kagome yelled, taking a sharp left as she ran for home.

"KAGOME YOU GET BACK HERE!" Eri exclaimed, making a move to follow, before being pulled back by Ayume. She sighed, mumbling something under her breathe before turning to her two friends. "We really need to get restraints for that girl…"

"What a close one…" Kagome came to a halt, a good 10 minutes away from where her friends had dragged her. Grasping onto a street lamp, she leaned over panting for air. Kagome glance around at her surroundings before wiping the sweat from her face and standing up again, continuing on, this time at a slower pace since she wasn't being followed. "I swear…I have to find some sort of magical object that will make me invisible. Anyway that girl had a jewel shard…I better tell Inuyasha…"

"Tell me what…"

Kagome suddenly swirled around, shocked to see Inuyasha right behind her. Gasping, she looked up and down the street, before grabbing onto the sleeve of Inuyasha's Haori, and pulling him into a nearby alley way, despite his protests to let go.

"You idiot! What where you thinking? What if someone saw you!" Kagome yelled, letting go of Inuyasha's sleeve and placing her hands on her hips, glaring at him like a mother would to a naughty child.

"I came looking for you because you where late!" Inuyasha yelled back, adjusting his sleeve. He glared back. 'And so what if someone saw me?"

Giving Inuyasha a look that clearly said "You must be a real idiot" Kagome started talking again starting with an innocent tone. "Oh…I dunno….MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE HALF DEMON'S DON'T EXACTLY EXIST HERE!"

"WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO BITE MY HEAD OFF!" With a pissed off look on his face, Inuyasha turned and started out the alley, about to walk onto the sidewalk before Kagome grabbed the back of his Haori and pulling him back in, knocking over a garbage can in the process. Thankfully it was empty.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID?" Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. "Just let me check that there is no one there…And couldn't you have borrowed a baseball cap or something?"

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breathe, before staring at the ground, a stubborn look on his face. Peering onto the street, Kagome was thankful that it was never busy. She walked onto the sidewalk, signaling to Inuyasha to come, then started for home again. She was glad it wasn't too far off. Once they where home, she wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha being spotted by unsuspecting humans.

"I was being careful y'know…" He mumbled, falling into step beside her. "All I did was come get you since you where late…We have to find the jewel shards remember?"

"Oh…" Kagome suddenly stopped. She had forgotten all about that jewel shard.

"What is it? You where yelling at me before because I was out here, and now your Dawdling!"

The gate for the Higarashi shrine was just up ahead. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve again dragging the reluctant Hanyou up the stairs.

"OUCH! Can you stop doing that?" As they reached the top, he pulled away from Kagome, not even bothering to look at her as he walked towards the building where the well was located.

"Can you wait for a second? I have to tell you something!"

Growling Inuyasha turned to face her. "WHAT!"

"There's a sacred Jewel shard here! I sensed it today at my school!" Glad that the conversation was being steered in a good direction, Kagome took the look of surprise that Inuyasha often got whenever she sensed a shard as a good omen.

"Where is it? Did you manage to get it…It should have been easy seeing as there are no demons here."

"No I couldn't get it. It belonged to a girl in my class… A new girl… It was in this pendant she was wearing."

"Well why didn't you get it? Can't you do anything right?" Inuyasha yelled, clearly thinking Kagome stupid for not just taking the shard. He suddenly froze, seeing a small smirk creep across Kagome's face. He looked at her, horror in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sweetly. "SIT!"

Inuyasha gave a yell of surprise as he felt himself slam to the ground, making a decent sized crater in the soft grass.

"INUYASHA WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I CAN'T JUST SNATCH OF THE PENDANT IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS! FOR ONE THING I'LL PROBABLY GET SUSPENDED FOR THAT AND FOR ANOTHER, THAT'S CALLED STEALING!" She yelled into the hole, before someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Sis! I thought I heard you come home." Smiling as he said those words, Kagome's little brother Souta cast a nervous glance in the direction of an angry looking Inuyasha, who was just starting to get up as the spell faded.

"And why didn't you make sure Inuyasha stayed here?" Kagome suddenly yelled, turning her anger onto her brother.

"Hey I was at school all afternoon!" Jumping at his sister's sudden outburst, Souta placed his hands in the air to signal that he had nothing to do with it. "I just got home a few minutes before you!"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Inuyasha suddenly stood up, growling at Kagome.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled once again, not even bothering to turn around. Souta made a fearful sound, staring at the large hole before looking up at Kagome, slowly backing away. She waited for the familiar crash, before turning to Inuyasha, kneeling down at the side of the crater.

"If you let me stay another day, tomorrow I can go back and ask to see the pendant…I can remove it discreetly while I have it, then give it back…what do you say about that plan."

Groaning Inuyasha sat up, glaring at Kagome as her contemplated her request.

"Fine!" He mumbled. "But when you get back tomorrow we're going!" Inuyasha stood up, Still angry for the sits. Growling under his breath, He looked down as Souta tugged on his sleeve.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" Kagome Happily said, standing up as well.

"Yay! You get to stay too right Inuyasha?" Souta said happily, smiling at the Hanyou.

"Hmph…Whatever…" He muttered before yelling in surprise as Souta started to drag him Into the House, with surprising strength for a little kid. Kagome followed, a content look on her face.

A few miles out of Town

"MA I'M HOME!" Aurora peeked into the open door way, walking in and taking off her school shoes. She cast another glance into the house before, nudging her shoes over to the side and letting her bag fall into place by them. It was only when she shut the door did she hear an answer.

"One minute Honey I'm just watering the plants!" A cheerful voice called from further into the house.

Aurora smiled, walking out of the small entrance and into a large hallway. It never ceased to amaze her how light and cheerful the house seamed to be, with it's bright yellow and orange walls and sunlight streaming through the huge windows to her right, revealing a few tree's outside. She followed the hallway, past the archway leading to the family room, and taking a left in front of the stairs, before she arrived to a bright kitchen, the sunlight reflecting off the white walls. "Ma? Are you in the back?"

"Yes I'm here. It took you some time to get home; I was starting to get worried…" Her mother slide open the screen door, walking in from outside. It was easy to tell where Aurora had inherited her looks from. Her mother, Lora, had the same green eyes and facial features, yet she was missing the long red hair. Instead she had black hair, tied up into a long ponytail.

"Hey you're the one who decided to live out of town…" Aurora mumbled, a smirk on her face and a slight, teasing tone in her voice. "It didn't take that long anyway…only an hour."

"Well now I know." Lora replied, walking over to the sink, barely visible due to the amount of dirty dishes piling out of it. She grabbed one plate, opening the water and starting on the tedious task of dishwashing. "So how was school?"

Aurora hesitated in her answer. She was known to be a loner, even during her younger years. School hadn't been torture, but it hadn't been enjoyable. It was like those dishes her mother was washing, a tedious and mindless task, that, no matter how much she wished she didn't, she had to do.

"It was…Interesting." She replied.

"Make any friends?" Her mother seamed determined to press the conversation.

"_No…"_ "Yes." Aurora said, saying so just so her mother wouldn't worry. In actuality she hadn't talked to anyone at all that day except for this boy who had just asked for the time, and that girl. _"That Girl…"_ Her thoughts flashed to that strange raven haired girl, the one who had called her pendant a jewel shard.

"Uh Ma? Do you know if this thing has anything to do with a jewels shard?" She suddenly asked, leaning onto the counter and holding her pendant in front of her eyes, slowly turning it in her hands before looking up at her mother. It was brief. Very brief. But she was sure she had seen it. A small look of surprise and worry on her mothers face…just for an instant, before it disappeared.

"No…why do you ask such a question?" Lora replied to her daughter.

Something in her mother's voice set her on edge. Just the tone in which she replied. As if it did have something to with a jewels shard, as if it was a question she shouldn't be asking. But it was much too big to be a shard itself. Aurora decided to drop the subject. _"It doesn't matter" _She thought, her confused look suddenly replaced by a look of delight as she had an idea.

"Hey Ma! Is my Kayak unpacked? If it is can I go do some kayaking out front?" Aurora waited for an answer as her mother contemplated her request, praying for a yes.

"Sure why not?" Her mother said smiling at her.

"YES!"

"As long as you change clothes and wear you life preserver. I don't want your school clothes getting dirty."

"Alright, Thanks Ma!" Aurora exclaimed, a look of excitement on her face. She ran down the hallway before going up the stairs, taking a right and rushing into her room. Aurora changed as quickly as she could, donning a light purple t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She looked out of the window by her bed, smiling at the sight of the beautiful lake out front. It was just after the dirt road leading to her house, its clear waters twinkling in the sunlight. Aurora grabbed her life preserver, putting it on right away, before heading downstairs once again.

"Alright Ma I'm going!" She called, heading to the front and walking out the door.

"Be careful!" Her mother called back, but Aurora was already outside.

Walking down the steps of her house, Aurora could barely keep her excitement in. She loved to Kayak, swim, anything that had to do with water, she LOVED. Walking over to a small shack by the side of her house, she opened it, giving a small shriek of surprise and ducking out of the way as the paddle fell, landing on the floor where she had been standing, followed by the Kayak. "Ma…" Aurora mumbled to herself, gathering up the two objects. "You really need to learn to put these in properly..."

She dragged the Kayak across the street stopping at the edge of the lake, whose waters lapped gently against her bare feet as if welcoming her. She placed the Kayak in the water, before hopping in and pushing off of the shore with her paddle. It took her a total of two minutes to reach the middle of the lake. Smiling as she looked around her, she breathed in the fresh air. "I am so glad we decided to move here…" She said aloud, as if talking to a few fish that swam past her kayak. Where she had used to live, there had been no lake. You had to drive miles to even reach a proper river if you wanted to go kayaking. But here, the town was fairly large, and you had the lakes and rivers, only an hour away from everything else.

"_Yup it's just perfect here…" _Aurora thought, dipping one end of her paddle in the water once again. "Hm?" _"It's stuck?"_

Aurora tugged at her paddle, yet it wouldn't break free from whatever it had tangled in. She pulled harder, gasping as she nearly capsized. "Damn…" She muttered, glaring at the water.

Suddenly she felt the paddle jerk into the water, catching her off guard and pulling her in as well, Water splashed in every direction, and her sudden scream cut of by a mouthful of water, but in a matter of seconds, all was quiet. The lake waters where still. The kayak floated peacefully on its surface. And within 10 seconds, the paddle suddenly surfaced, silently floating by the Kayak. Aurora was no where in sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now. Sorry if it's not very long, it's difficult to tell when writing. Next chapter should be up soon , but only if you review, MWAHAHA (Though I must admit, there's not much to review).


End file.
